Immortals and Amethyst
by Yui-Mag
Summary: X-over with Tamora Peirce's The Lioness Quartet and the Immortal Quartet with Weiss Kreuz. The barrier between the immortal and the mortal world begin to crumble. The only hope to stop another war from breaking out between the two is Weiss and a cat?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Alanna the Lioness is not of my own creation. The book and character is by Tamora Peirce, a wonderful author whom I recommend to everyone to read if they haven't yet!!! Her books are awesome. I also do not own Weiss Kreuz characters, sadly. Enjoy story.

Prologue

As the violet eyes finally closed, the light that had always shined with strength behind them dimmed until it was completely gone. Alanna of Tortall, Alanna the Lioness was dead. George, who had been staying by her bedside for hours tightened his grip on her hand, trying desperately to keep the sob that was stuck in his throat from ripping out into the night air.

Just when peace had finally descended in their land…

She was gone.

Never to return.

George never realized when the healer left him and his beloved alone. He just knew that suddenly the tears were running down his cheek and his head was sinking down towards where she lay.

She was gone…

Alanna's spirit stood by his side, watching sadly and unable to do what she really wanted to do at the moment. Which was to kick her hubby and hug him at the same time. He was making her want to cry as well, damnit! They had always known the dangers… had always known that they could be torn apart for good. So why was it still so hard? Why? So intent was she on her lover's grief that she didn't see the overpowering light that filtered into the room until she was blinded by it.

_Come my daughter… it is your turn to rest. Peace has been restored between the mortal and immortal realms for a short time only. You will be needed once again when peace has been broken… so come… come to rest._

The Lionness' known temper leapt at this announcement, but her anger was simply ignored and brushed aside as the goddess took hold of Alanna's spirit, cradling the mere mortal in her arms like a simple child.

_Rest…_ Came the silent request. And though Alanna had spent her life making her will be strong and stubborn, it still couldn't withstand the Goddess' requests. The golden light dimmed from the room, leaving George alone…

And all became nothing.


	2. Ch1

Ch 1

Omi's hands tightened on the handles of his motorbike as he increased his speeds. He supposed he should start heading back to the shop. After all he'd finished doing the deliveries Aya-kun had given him about an hour ago. His hands tightened further at the thought of going back just yet. His stomach clenched a bit painfully and Omi gave a little shake of his head without ever taking his eyes off the darkened road. He didn't want to go back just yet. Not when he knew Aya-kun would still be angry with him. Omi bit his lip. It wasn't just Aya-kun this time either…

Yoji-kun wasn't exactly too happy with him as well. 'Too damned nosy,' the tall blond had remarked angrily when Omi had come to check up on him. 'Mind your own business Omittchi.' And the door had slammed in his face. It wasn't the first time a _drunk_ Yoji had done that to him… but this time Yoji hadn't been drunk. Omi sighed. He didn't know what he'd done to make the two men so angry with him. He'd done nothing but do what he usually did… which was just to make sure that they were ok…to make sure that if they needed to talk or just… if they needed anything, he was there. He was always there.

'We're not your family.'

The words came unbidden into his mind and Omi winced recalling Aya-kun's eyes when he'd pronounced them. They'd become cold and bleak.

'Stop it. Stop caring. We are assassins… partners… nothing more, nothing less.'

And Omi had taken a step backwards at hearing Aya's words. Harsh…

'You'll get us all killed with your stupid beliefs of family… brotherhood…'

'We are not family.'

Omi's lips twisted into a grimace. The words hurt more than he cared to realize. It didn't matter that he knew…hoped that Aya-kun hadn't meant them to hurt that much, that the older man only wished to protect him in case one of them died on a mission but…he couldn't stop the little voice in his head that kept nagging at him. What if it was something else? The little voice cried to be heard.

What if this was just another way to remind him that he was marked? A Taketori. Just by the blood that ran through his veins, Aya-kun should have killed him a long time ago to truly have his full revenge on what the Taketori's had done to his family. Omi's blue eyes darkened. He knew that the redhead, though the man had claimed that he was Omi and not Mamoru, treated him differently than he treated Ken-kun and Yoji-kun. Aya always kept a watchful eye on whatever he was doing making Omi feel like he was constantly being judged. He wasn't to be trusted. Aya still was wary that Omi would one day turn on them.

Of course a Fujimiya and a Taketori would never be family.

Never.

He sighed and tried to make that little voice go away. Maybe he'd just been a bit too pushy. After all two grown men like Aya and Yoji didn't need a bratty seventeen year old telling them what to do. It must be annoying, he reflected bitterly, to always have this _kid_ tagging along, preaching about what to do and what not to do. He would have to stop. Another sigh escaped his lip. He hoped that Ken would be back tonight. But what if he got on the brunet's bad side as well? Was that even possible? Well… Aya had managed it once. And come to think of it, so had Yoji.

Deep in his thoughts, Omi was startled to see that there was a darker spot on the road in front of him. A darker spot that moved and had eyes that reflected his motorbike light. It was, perhaps, a stupid reflex, but as some part of him realized that he was going to hit an animal on the street he jerked the handles to the left to try and avoid hitting it. He tried to break as well but suddenly he found himself in the other lane with the traffic traveling in the opposite direction than he was going. Blue eyes widened and he threw himself off of the motorbike to the right as bright headlights blinded him. He felt the impact of the car crashing into his motorbike as it flung the piece of metal into his already flying body. He hit the road's hard surface and tried to roll himself out of danger, thanking whatever god that had allowed him to live this long that he hadn't been pinned underneath his bike. Heart thumping wildly in his chest, Omi dragged himself into safety. All these cars were stopped now and people were running towards him shouting. A horrible burning pain suddenly peaked through his whole body and threatened to overwhelm him completely in blankness. Something jumped onto his shoulder causing him to scream in pain as the weight sank into him. This pain seemed to awaken him from the shock of the accident and he was able to discern that there was a warmth that was seeping through his clothes near his other shoulder, hip and down his leg. He was bleeding. A small wet nose pressed itself to his cheek.

_You must get up. _A different kind of warmth spread through him, dispelling the pain…pushing it away so he could start thinking clearly. _You must not let them take you to the hospital._ Hospital? Omi's blue eyes cleared and he struggled to get up. His balance was off and he found he could not bear to place any weight on one of his legs.

A man reached him as Omi's legs buckled from underneath him, grabbing onto him and pushing him back down into a laying position on the sidewalk.

"Don't move kid…oh god… oh god… Just don't move. Someone's calling an ambulance." A small irritated meow sounded in Omi's ear. A small black cat that had been rudely brushed off Omi's shoulder jumped back onto his chosen perch and glared at the babbling man. The man didn't seem to notice that violet cat eyes were trying to bore holes through his pathetic mortal skin. The kitten huffed before curling itself into a little ball on Omi's chest.

_You must try…_ _Get up Omi!_ Omi's eyes flickered open.

"I…I'm ok." He hissed out. His voice cut through the man's babbling more efficiently than the cat could have dared hope. Its little ears flicked back and its huge eyes blinked to see how the other would react.

"Shh…" The man muttered. "Just stay still…" The man swore. "I didn't see you… I didn't see you until it was too late. What made you swerve like that? Kid?" Omi was trying to move again. The small cat made its way up the t-shirt as the young man sat up until he was back onto the shoulder. Omi winced but he managed to get up all the way.

"I'll be fine." Omi managed a grin even though his mind felt extremely heavy and the world seemed to be spinning. He might have a concussion… damn. He closed his eyes for a moment hoping that the spinning would stop and the nausea would slowly fade away. The warmth that had pushed the pain away before was dimming. A warm breath passed by his ear, tickling his cheek. The cat had sighed.

_Call the others._ The voice sounded defeated. _ Accept the man's help._ There was no other choice. Omi felt his lungs relax at that permission. The man was gently pushing him back down, removing his helmet with gentle but shaky hands. A coat was wrapped around his shoulders before Omi found that he could do as the voice demanded of him.

"I… need to call… family…" The word was false. But it was the only one he could use. Another man ran over.

"The ambulance is coming."

"Good… He'd like to call his family… could I borrow your cell?"

"Of course." The man fished the cell phone out of his pockets and handed it to the other man before looking down at Omi. "How're you holding up?" The voice was soft. He was trying to keep him awake, Omi realized. He gave the man a smile but couldn't say anything that wouldn't be a lie. "You'll be ok…"

"What's the number?"

"…It's…" Omi rattled off the number. The cat was once again back on the boy's chest. Both men seemed to see him for the first time and tried to brush him off. But Omi winced at their actions and that made them both back away. The first man went back to trying to call Omi's guardians.

…

Aya was the one to pick up the phone since Ken was glued to the tv screen watching a soccer game or some other idiotic thing that was loud and annoying and Yoji was of course, no where to be found. It wouldn't have to do at all with the fact that Aya had been staying near the phone because he was starting to get worried. Omi was still not back.

The phone was cool to the touch but warmed quickly as he hand closed around it and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" An unknown man's voice started to rapidly fill him in on an event that shouldn't have happened. The only words that sunk in were: accident… boy badly hurt… hospital… Omi. Omi was hurt. The pale hand tightened itself on the phone. Ken looked up from the tv screen.

"Is that Omi?" The brunet asked. The redhead shook his head brusquely and turned away so that the other wouldn't see his reaction to the news.

"Which hospital?" He finally asked, forcing his horribly tight and pained throat. Let him be all right. Let him be conscious… let him be… His sister's hospital. Of course. It was the closest one. He thanked the man and dropped the phone down in its rightful place.

"Hospital?" Ken asked, eyebrow arched so high that it was lost underneath his brown bangs. "Aya what's going on?"

"Omi's been in an accident." The redhead grabbed a coat and slipped it on, already his long fingers were pulling out his car keys from his pocket. "Are you coming or not?" He snapped, knowing the answer already as footsteps from behind were scrambling to catch up with him.

"We need to call Manx. And Yoji."

"Call them then." Aya muttered.

"Right." Ken's voice sounded a bit off. "What should I tell them exactly? I mean… is Omi all right?"

"I don't know Hidaka."

"Shit."

A/N- To be continued...


	3. Ch2

Ch2

Omi woke up not knowing where he was or what had happened. He vaguely remembered the paramedics coming and injecting him with something after having asked him if he was allergic to anything and getting a negative answer. And then… there had been nothing. He opened his eyes and saw white walls. He tried to look to the side but even that simple movement hurt! There was a strip of gauze that had been placed over his cheek and he winced as it brushed against his pillow from his movement.

Apparently someone… multiple someones had been watching over him because immediately after he moved, a face came into his line of vision and shushed him.

"It's all right… You shouldn't move too much. They said the anesthesia they injected you with would be wearing off about now." Omi blinked at him and tried to speak. A slight cough came out instead of words. Aya's violet eyes were suddenly peering down at him right side by side with the stranger. The man he'd had the accident with.

That realization made him find his voice.

"I—I'm sorry." Omi muttered, his voice scratchy. "There was a cat…"

"A cat?" Ken couldn't help himself from chirping into the conversation. Aya merely raised an eyebrow.

"A cat…" The man nodded. "Yes… it won't leave your side." Omi blinked and realized almost belatedly that the kitten was on his pillow, purring softly. He looked at the man with wide eyes.

"The hospital…?" He didn't need to finish his question. The scratches running down the man's arms and face and the matching ones he found on the nurses that came into his room a few minutes later were answer enough. Aya sighed and turned to the man that no one, not even Manx, had been able to convince to leave. He'd stubbornly wanted to wait to make sure Omi would be fine.

"We're truly sorry for everything that's happened and we're grateful… for all the kindness you've shown him." He said quietly. He would have continued but the man was clearly ignoring him, his old worried eyes still focused on Omi's sad face. Aya bit off a sigh. So Manx had been right. With this type of guy, all you could was to wait it out. The man was shaking again though… just like he had been when he'd first seen Aya and Ken appearing at the hospital asking where Omi was. Shock.

Shock from the accident, shock from almost having killed someone and further shock to find that this child that he had nearly killed was an orphan. Orphan… Aya found himself looking at Omi's small face with those two blue eyes that were just too damned big.

They were all orphans.

For their Father from up above had died.

He was sure about that now.

"I'm really sorry." Omi was whispering. "I've caused you so much trouble…" The man shook his head.

"Just scared me." The man muttered. "I'm the one…"

"Scared all of us." Ken gave the boy a half assed grin, his hazel eyes darkening and not caring in the least that he'd interrupted the man. If the man had continued with taking the blame, Omi would have argued and he frankly didn't have the patience for that kind of conversation at the moment. "You know better." And that summed up everything. Aya gave the cat a veiled glare of distaste and was only partly startled as the furball looked back at him calmly…it even seemed to be returning the look before un-stretching itself from the tight curl its body had been in. The little lithe body shook itself with all the dignity and pride such a small _thing_ could have before placing itself even closer to the boy, its soft pink nose pressing itself against the pale and tired face. The touch made Omi turn his head slightly, a strange sort of smile making its way onto his face, moving his lips.

"I know…" Omi whispered softly. "But… I wouldn't have been able to bear killing it." There probably was more to that sentence but the boy left it at that and it left Aya feeling vaguely older than his twenty some years. Much older.

The headache that had been building in his left temple throbbed and the redhead resisted the urge of bringing his hand up to knead the pain away. Instead he pulled at a chair he knew was resting against a wall and sat on it with the ease of someone who was used to being in the hospital. He didn't like the familiarity that he had with this place, but there was nothing he could do to change that.

Ken shook his head as if what Omi had said was what he had expected to hear. The man seemed to be agreeing with Ken on this and stayed strangely silent. "Ah well… at least you're safe. You're the only one who got hurt so don't you worry…" Ken added rapidly at the look that had replaced the small smile on Omi's face. "This guy's car is a wreck and the motorbike is beyond repair, but no one else was hurt Omi… no one else." The small blond smiled at that piece of news. His blue eyes seemed more alert than ever now and that cat was purring again, nose still pressed up against Omi's skin. "He is kinda cute… when he's not trying to tear people alive." Ken muttered, motioning with his own bandaged hand at the black kitten. Omi didn't comment, there was no need for him to. "What are you going to do with him?" Ken asked at the same time as the man started to say something completely different. It was what the man said though that got everybody's attention.

"I should leave you to rest and be with your family…Omi…" The man patted the boy's hand gently. "I…If there is ever a time you need anything though…let me know. This young man has my information and…Would it be all right if… I came to visit?" Omi nodded apparently at a loss for words. It was clear that Omi thought he was guilty in causing the accident and in a way he was right. But before he could make his throat work to say that, the man had disappeared out of the room.

"Ok now… that's not too weird or anything." Ken muttered, scratching at the back of his head. "We had as much trouble as trying to get him to leave your side as we did trying to get the _cat_ away from you and then when we finally stop trying… he leaves." The brunet shook his head. "Weird." He repeated. But Aya didn't think so. The man's tremors had gotten steadily worse.

It was these walls that had this affect on people.

The bleakness.

Just being here…

It had the same affect on him.

…even if she was in another room…

But he was used to it.

…already he could feel? Hear? Her voice beckoning to him…

He could hide it.

…asking him to be Ran just for a few minutes…

He had to hide it.

…be by her side as he older brother…

Damn headache!

"I don't even know his name." Omi said weakly. His voice was starting to sound tired.

"…that can wait." Aya muttered. The boy winced and he had to admit that his tone wasn't exactly the friendliest when he had spoken. He couldn't really find himself caring at the moment. "You'll be here for a couple more days. Manx has already spoken with the staff and it's the best that she could do. You won't be ready for any missions for much longer though." He let that sink in a moment while ignoring Ken's growing pissed off look. "A temporary replacement for you will be needed." He stopped and glared at Omi, at the cat, hoping that his message was getting through to the boy. Did either of them have any idea of the consequences of what had happened tonight? What could have happened? Aya stopped himself. He was starting to be silly. After all since when did a cat know of consequences? Yet the violet cat eyes seemed to stare at him and the short black fur seemed to bristle as if the little creature could hear the thoughts that were passing in Aya's head. "Do you understand?" He found himself talking again. All Omi could do was nod. "Good. I'm going back now." He left before Ken could explode. Or maybe he just left because somebody had to be there to let Yoji's drunken ass in the house and aware of what had happened tonight. Or maybe… maybe because it was all too much.

And when the strain became too much, the cracks would begin to show.

And that was not allowed.

Not here.

Not ever.

Omi watched as the door closed behind the redhead, the physical crash of the door closing back into place made his heart feel bruised. From the corner of his eye he could see Ken watching where Aya had been just a few minutes ago. He could see the former soccer player trying to keep a grip on the growing temper. Omi looked to the opposite wall, grateful that it was plain, that it was white.

Aya was really angry with him now.

That hurt.

A replacement?

That hurt even more.

But maybe… maybe that was exactly what Weiss was in need of. A new tactician. A new hacker… one that didn't have Taketori blood running through his veins and one who wouldn't be so young and so meddling. Both Yoji and Aya would benefit from someone like that.

His eyes were prickling.

"Forget him." Ken finally snapped. "He's a complete ass." There was a thump and Omi knew without turning around that Ken had punched the wall. "God, what an ass." There was some heavy breathing come from Ken's direction and Omi found himself blinking rapidly. He had to make the tears go away. The cat nudged his one cheek. And then they were gone. He gave Ken a small smile as he turned around to face the brunet.

"Ken-kun…" He beckoned the other to come closer. "Don't be angry…he was right. A replacement would be a good idea while I'm… useless…" The twenty year old carefully took one of Omi's hands in his own as he kneeled at the boy's bedside. Ken rested his chin on the bed, his darker eyes looking carefully into Omi's light blue eyes.

"He's an ass, Omi." Ken muttered stubbornly, and as he spoke the mattress quivered from the vibrations. "And we don't need a replacement. I _don't_ want a replacement." Omi squeezed his hand.

"It'll only be temporary." He said gently. But even as he said it, he wondered. Would it be temporary? Would it really?

"We don't need it though." The brunet repeated. The cat pushed itself up and regarded the two youngsters thoughtfully. At the motion, Ken looked at the black animal and gave a wry grin. "Are you gonna keep him?" He thrust his head in the cat's direction as he saw Omi look at him with a questioning glance. Omi blinked and then smiled.

"I don't think he's left me with much of a choice." He whispered truthfully, glad to have something else to talk about. The kitten miawed at that as if agreeing with Omi's words. It made Ken chuckle and he reached out with his free hand to scratch behind the little creature's ears.

"He? How'd you know?" Ken asked as the kitten made its way closer to the hand that was petting it while making sure not to brush up against any of Omi's injuries.

"Didn't… I just…" Omi trailed off. He'd just known.

"Fair enough." Ken didn't push. "Do you have any idea about how you're going to call him?" The question was barely out of his mouth when Omi had answered him as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Faithful."

A/N- To be continued


	4. Ch3

Ch3

Faithful was curled on the boy's sleeping chest, waiting. Hours ago the brunet named Ken had left and with him gone, the small blond that Faithful had chosen had fallen asleep, his doubts and fears pushed aside because Faithful had wished it so. The kitten gave a small sigh.

So far, not one single part of the Goddess' plan had gone right. And that worried him. He licked at his front paw before bringing it up and back over his ear. After all goddess' plans used to be pretty much fool proof. Used to was the key word. Ever since Chaos had managed to escape once again, more powerful than even in Alanna's day… nothing had been going according to anybody's plans. Humans who had long lost their magical powers were randomly in handfuls gaining the knowledge back… but differently. Very differently than before.

Still, the plan… Alanna's descendent, Aya or Ran, was the one who had been supposed to make the deliveries tonight, Faithful was supposed to have gone to him but Omi had come instead. The kitten licked at his paw again a bit more viciously than before. No one was supposed to have been hurt either. The black velvet like ears flattened to rest on the cat's skull. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone.

He could only imagine what Alanna's reaction would be when she'd hear… the cat shook itself and decided it was time to clean between his toes. He no longer had to answer to Alanna, though his first mistress would always be one of his favorites. He now answered to Omi.

He wondered how that would go over as well.

After all it was Aya he was supposed to advise…

Not that the redhead would listen to anyone.

Let alone a small black fur-ball. Right. He was much better off with Omi.

But the Goddess…

"Thinking so hard isn't going to solve anything you know…" Omi whispered softly, his hand smoothing the black fur down which had stood up the minute his voice had broken the silence. He had fallen asleep for the first few minutes but then he'd felt like someone was hurting inside and he'd woken up only to find the cat furiously working at cleaning himself. He hadn't understood at first but then it clicked. And after all, why not? After having faced Schwartz, nothing surprised him much anymore. Faithful turned to face Omi, his large unblinking violet eyes seemed to say… 'Oh really? Well good for you boy… 'cause you _really_ haven't seen anything yet!' But that look changed into a glare. "Sorry." Omi apologized quickly, understanding coming into his eyes. No one liked bring startled after all. Faithful sniffed. This boy was smarter than Alanna had been. And had better manners.

He would like this one, Faithful decided. He gave one last forceful lick between the stretched out toes before letting the foot drop. The hand that had been soothing him only a few second ago had dropped to the boy's side listless. Faithful blinked at it and then turned to look at the boy's face. The meaning was so obvious and clear, Omi could only obey.

"I didn't know how right I was when I told Ken-kun you left me with no choice." Omi smiled, moving slowly. No one, not even Ken had told him what his injuries were. He figured they were pretty bad and that he probably wasn't a sight to see. He took the time now to find out. One arm, thank god not the one he used for dart throwing, was in a sling. But not in a cast. That probably meant that he'd taken his shoulder out the socket. At the thought of that Omi was thankful for the painkillers that he'd been re-administered hours ago. He continued making his mental observations. He was wrapped up almost like a mummy on that one side, his arm as well and he had a sickening feeling that he was probably just raw meat there. With gravel in there to give a finishing touch.

Faithful snorted. The gravel _had _been there. Now it wasn't. Omi blinked at him and made a face. He'd have to get used to the unwanted side comments every so often, he supposed. The cat bristled. So maybe the boy wasn't as polite as he'd originally thought.

But then the young fingers made its way to the right spot, right under the chin and Faithful decided this was _quite_ forgivable. For now anyway.

Sprained wrist. Bruised if not broken ribs. Broken leg. He wondered how badly. Omi had continued making his mental checklist once he'd seen Faithful close his eyes with pleasure. The boy sighed. If he escaped physical therapy he'd be very lucky.

As much as it pains me…Faithful started, pulling away from Omi's hand. You should get to sleep. And without giving the young assassin any time to react, the kitten started to glimmer the color of his own eyes. And then everything went black as Omi fell into a deep sleep.

Ken found Aya sitting on the step, phone in hand looking as if he was about to kill. Which, the brunet had to admit; Aya almost always had that look. It was his alone. No one would dare try to copy it. The guy probably had a patent on it by now anyway.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked not caring in the least if his voice was a bit hostile. Aya had been an ass and he wanted to let the redhead know. An ever darkening look was sent his way. Ken glared back.

"Trying to find Yoji." The voice was clipped. "The ass has…" The redhead made a motion in the air that probably meant the blond had somehow disappeared.

"Which means he's too drunk to even comprehend his cell is ringing or too drunk to even understand the message we left on his cell." Ken sighed. "Have you been trying to reach him ever since you left?" Aya didn't bother replying. Apparently he figured he'd already said enough because the pale man just rose from where he sat, leaving the phone in his place instead. Than with a slight shrug, the man walked up the stairs into his room where he no doubt closed the door behind him. Ken winced slightly at the not so subtle hint of 'leave me the hell alone, it's not like I care' Aya routine. Oh well, its not like he was overly fond of the man's company himself. He looked at the phone and cursed.

Yoji was gonna be hell to deal with when he did crawl his sorry ass back here.

As if there wasn't already enough going on.

Ken hated dealing with drunks. It was Omi's forte. The kid had the magical touch when it came to dealing with drunks, with bad tempers… well with any person really. He could comfort someone just by giving them one of his smiles that seem to say to the world… 'I know. It's really tough. But I'm here now and I'll listen.' Ken let himself fall onto the steps, his arms coming to lean on his knees. He could almost picture that smile right now… but the image faded as it was replaced by the bruised and swollen face he's seen at the hospital.

It had scared the living shit out of him to know how easily they could have lost Omi. Actually screw the 'they'. It had scared him how close _he_ had been about to lose Omi. He loved the kid. Saw him as his own little brother to tease and protect. And he'd almost lost him to a car accident. That's what got to him. A sigh managed to make its way out of his lips and a slight tremor ran up and down his body. He leaned forward until his chin was resting on his knee as well. He hadn't lost him that was the key. And the little _if_ that was dancing in his mind could kiss his ass and dance its merry way down to hell.

There was a thump at the door that wasn't quite a knock and not quite a 'I fainted onto the door' noise. Whatever it was, it snapped Ken out of his thoughts and made him get up in one fluid motion. "Yoji? You pick one hell of a time to get drunk and come back so late…" He grumbled towards the door as he walked down the few steps. Another thump against the door resounded. "I'm coming, I'm coming…" He muttered in a louder tone. Upstairs, a door opened and Aya poked his head out before making his way down as well. Ken opened the door and blinked at the sight of the empty street. Aya pushed the door further open right from Ken's hand and then the redhead walked out and looked around. Nothing. Confused, he muttered a curse. Or started to until he felt like something was watching him. More than just watching… stalking… like a predator does when he's chosen his perfect prey. Aya's eyes turned to slits as he focused into the shadows. He couldn't see anything but a chill ran down his back. Another sign, another warning. Something wasn't right. Scowling now, he waved Ken back.

"Get back inside." He ordered and didn't care how the words came out. Ken did as he was told not even fighting it a little, his assassin senses probably warning him away too.

"What is that?" Ken asked. "It's…" His voice sounded at first troubled and then shocked.

"You can see it?" Aya hissed. "Where is it? What is it?"

"Its not so much that I can see it…" Ken said, knowing that he made no sense. "It's just glowing." Aya snapped his head towards him so fast that his own red strands slapped him in the face.

"Glowing?"

"Shut the door, Aya." The brunet sounded scared. "Just shut the fucking door." And the fear was infectious. It was Aya's turn to follow blindly without questioning.

"…?" The door slammed shut and he locked it before turning around and facing the pale Ken, shivering. "Wh…" Aya took a step forward. "What was it? Ken?" The younger man was falling backwards until he hit the wall. His eyes were wide and wild and there was something there that Aya had never once seen in those dark colored eyes. The voice that answered him wasn't quite Ken's and yet it was.

"I don't know! But whatever it was it isn't supposed to be here. Not here… not ever. They were locked away! Locked away I tell you…"

"What! Ken you're not making any sense!"

"Locked away…" Ken straightened from the half crouch that he'd been slowly cowering into. "The door between both realms is breaking but…why?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Aya finally shouted, the last of his patience gone. He took the last few steps that would take him directly into Ken's face and there, the redhead grabbed the brunet's arms, shaking him. Shaking him until the man could get a hold on sanity once more… until his colleague came back and that damn creepy shadow of him left…

"Aya stop. Stop it Aya… STOP IT!" Aya let go of the younger man abruptly, leaving him to fall into a graceless heap on the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Mission accomplished. This was his partner. Ken jumped back up, glaring at him with full intensity.

"You weren't behaving rationally… it was the only solution." Aya stated calmly. "Now what was that outside? And what door and what two realms?" Perhaps he needed to be shaken as well… he sounded almost… worried? Hysterical?

"The glowing thing? I don't know what that was... and I don't know what you mean by door and realms… I have a headache…" Ken looked dazed, the anger gone. "Aya… what the hell is going on?" Aya leaned back until he touched the nearby wall, comforted by the silent support. He shrugged his answer. "Is…is Yoji gonna be all right out there… with that thing?" A trembling hand came up and was run through thick brown hair. Ken was pale again. "Aya…" His voice was small. "I really… have a headache…I don't…feel quite…well." And in the darkness, with his eyes wide and scared, Ken almost looked a like a small child. And one who needed comforting. Aya closed his eyes.

He could feel a headache growing within his own temples that would either match or rival Ken's. Aya sighed and then struck his hand out

"Come on Ken." The athlete blinked at the hand offered with confusion plainly written on his face. "Let's get you to bed." He moved the hand slightly, beckoning the other to accept whatever Aya could or would offer. It had been really long since he'd comforted anyone. Or maybe… it had been a long time since any one had realized that Aya still could offer comfort. Ken suddenly grasped Aya's hand with his own, a bit shaky and yet strong. The redhead sighed with relief and found strangely that the simple touch had a calming affect on him as well.

"…Aya…do we have to go upstairs?" The voice was meek. The brunet's face was partly hidden with the slightly wild bangs that was shadowing the younger man's face. "It…I'd rather stay…in the den. B-but not alone."

"Ok." Aya nodded. He was too tired to argue. So hand in hand, both feeling quite younger than they had in awhile they made their way there.

…

Ken blinked groggily, wondering what time it was and why the hell he was sleeping curled up on the couch. It wasn't like he'd fallen asleep here while watching something… the t.v. wasn't on. He yawned and then froze as more of his surroundings came through to his still sleep-foggy brained. The pillow his head had been resting on had suddenly tensed… and moved. With a slight yelp of surprise, Ken rolled off the couch and got into a fighting stance only to see Aya glaring at him before yawning. The yawning redhead broke the illusion of danger and the threat that had been in his eyes seconds before.

The brunet blinked, mouth opening as he gaped while his brain tried to wrap itself around everything.

"Aya?" The voice was incredulous. "What the hell?" Had he just been sleeping on Aya? On Aya? Aya? He pinched himself and yelped as the pain brought tears to his eyes. Things were way too fucked up to be real. Had to be a dream and yet he'd felt pain.

"Tell me about it." Aya muttered. Again even the comment was uncharacteristic of the Aya he knew. Though it was a bit assy and it was still… The violet eyes glared at him, that glare that he knew so well and promised long painful deaths. And then the redhead stretched and grimaced. Sleeping on a couch was never the best for the back. Ken blinked and got up from his fighting stance slowly.

"I'm so…confused." The brunet blinked again. "Were we drunk last night?" For a moment the violet eyes that looked at him almost seemed amused but then they darkened.

"Yoji…"

"Huh?" Ken was even more lost at the mention of the other assassin's name. Yoji drunk was not a reason for Aya and him to be sleeping _together_ on the _couch!_ Aya sighed.

"He didn't come home last night."

"And?" What Aya was saying still didn't explain anything at all! The redhead looked exasperated.

"Do you remember anything from last night? At all?" Ken frowned and opened his mouth to close it again. He was having a hard time trying to think of anything other than what had just taken place. Still, he tried and found himself frowning.

"Omi got into an accident. A bad one." The brunet's voice started to sound more awake and also…scared. Ken rubbed at one of his arms, in a weak attempt to not hold himself. "You were…an ass to him and I got angry… and then when I got home, you were waiting for Yoji and then that …thing." Ken snapped his head up to face Aya with wide eyes. "Holy shit… that's why!" Ken ran a hand in his hair. "Shit shit shit shit!" Aya blinked at the expletives that were leaving the brunet's mouth. "God damn Yoji where the hell is he? And Omi… Omi… I promised Omi to come back at 10! Shit!" It was past 11 already. How the hell could he have slept in that late? How could Aya have? He was always up at 6!

"This is amusing…" A voice broke in behind them, making both men jump. Yoji stood, back leaning on the nearest wall. "I got your messages last night." The tall blond lifted his cell in the air as proof. "I was too far gone last night to get to the hospital or go home. My lady friend brought me to the hospital this morning. Omi's doing well. He was worried when you didn't show up Ken-_kun. _So he sent me back to check up on you two. Good thing I did. You guys were sooo cute…" The voice was tinged with barely hidden amusement and mockery. An eyebrow waggled above the dark sunglasses.

"Die Kudou." Aya said simply and turned his back on the taller man. Yoji bowed to the redhead and then shrugged to Ken before placing a hand to his heart.

"I was touched to see how worried you were for my wellbeing." Ken growled.

"Shut up Yoji."  
"9 voice mails…" The cell phone was still in the air. "About 20 text messages…" Yoji cocked his head to the side. "And to think I thought you guys didn't care." Aya looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then sighed a weary sigh while running a hand through his disheveled red hair. "Well anyway. On to another subject. What were you two doing?" There was a little pause. "Anything I should know about? Any dark little secret you've been keeping from me?"

"Fuck you." Ken snarled, already he regretted even being worried for the prick. He started making his way out of the room. "I'm going to see Omi." He muttered darkly before Yoji could even continue his incessant teasing. And in a stance that stated loud and clear that no one was to mess with him, Ken was gone.

"Oh for god's…" Aya hissed. "That idiot." Yoji blinked and had to close his wide open mouth. "Kudou go bring Hidaka back. He can't just go waltzing out of here with that thing loose on the street."

"What thing?" Yoji asked but was answered with a glare. "All right! All right! I'm going! But you better answer my questions when I come back. All of them!"

It was only a few minutes later when Yoji and Ken made their way back into the den, primly followed by Manx, Birman, and another man. The look on Ken's face left a lot to be desired and by Manx's almost irritated frown it seemed there had been an argument between the ex-soccer player and the redheaded women. Aya made his way to his usual spot near the wall and was left alone long enough to be able to look the newcomer over. His face seemed young but yet he held himself with a certain confidence that was only developed with age. It made it hard for Aya to decide how old the other was. Manx cleared her throat to get his attention and Aya found himself looking at her for a moment before going back to looking at the man who was probably here to replace Omi. He was tall and well muscled with black-ish hair and eyes a muddy color of brown. The stranger sat next to Yoji probably sensing very well the negative feelings coming off of Ken. No doubt that he would not be welcomed by the 20 year old.

"Omi seems to be recuperating at a faster pace than even the doctors believe is possible. But still it'll be awhile before it will be safe for him to accompany you on your missions…" Manx paused and looked at Ken directly. "I must tell you that even when Omi has fully recuperated that he will be not allowed to rejoin your forces straight away. His actions were careless and needs to be investigated."

"He did NOT try to commit suicide damn it! Omi wouldn't do that. There was a fucking cat on the road!" Ken erupted and even Aya and Yoji straightened as the meaning behind Manx's words made themselves clear. "Are you all fucking crazy? I refuse to…"

"There is no room for discussion at this moment." Birman stated calmly, interrupting Ken's rant. "For the present… Hidaka bequiet… just know that this is the man who will be replacing Omi." The woman motioned for the other man to stand. He did in one fluid motion. Clearly, he wasn't at all shocked by the others reactions and had probably been briefed about all of them and their personalities before hand. It made Aya uneasy and he felt an unpleasant emotion rise from within him. "Yusa Ryuichi…" He sat down on the couch silently. "…is a hacker taught by Omi. He is proficient in the use of many weapons and is trained in hand combat." Birman paused and regarded the three Weiss men. "I hope that all will go well and that there will be no further problems."

"He can't stay here." Ken growled. "We've got no room for him. And we don't need him. You and your fucking investigation can go to hell…" Aya moved away from the wall he'd been leaning on and grabbed the younger's man shoulder. "And you too Aya… Fuck off! Are you just gonna let them take Omi away from us? You probably don't fucking care but…"

"It's temporary Hidaka. Calm down." Aya hissed through gritted teeth.

"That's not what they're saying!"

"Yusa Ryuichi will be staying here." Manx replied. "Omi's belongings will be removed for the moment so that he can move in."

"SEE!" Ken shoved the hand away. "You can't do this. It was a fucking accident! What the hell…" Aya looked at the two women in surprise. Yoji stood up.

"Now wait a minute…" He started.

"Bombay will understand." Birman snapped, finally looking irritated. She slapped a mission envelope down on the table. "This is your new mission Weiss whether you like it or not. You have no choice in this matter." The use of Omi's weiss name seemed inappropriate somehow. The two women left the way they had come in, ignoring the yells that were coming from Ken and now Yoji even. And all through this the newcomer sat there, observing them. His eyes were taking each of them in and calculating something…Aya could see it.

He couldn't imagine that this was even taking place.

It couldn't be.

But it was.

Bombay… Tsukiyono Omi was no longer part of Weiss.

A/N- I'm srry its been taking me long to update. I've been bad. --. But I offer this chapter in forgiveness. For those who have reviewed… thank you so much. It means a lot to me and it keeps me writing. Cheers!


	5. Ch4

Ch 4

Omi was petting Faithful and speaking to him in a low voice when Manx and Birman entered his room, each women wearing an expression that meant they were bearers of bad news. Even Faithful reacted badly to their presence, his young black fur sticking up and his whole body tensing. Still, nothing could have prepared Omi enough for the news that was about to come.

It was a definite shock and he felt numb for hours after it.

He was out of Weiss for who knows how long.

He was off the field.

He was going to be on review.

Omi closed his eyes.

Well. Aya and Yoji would have their wish fulfilled. No more brat hanging around them. No more of him meddling into their affairs or trying desperately to make them into a family. No more of it at all. He wondered if Yoji had known that this was happening when he'd come to see him earlier that morning. Had Ken known? Was that why he hadn't come yet to see him?

The questions his mind asked, he had no answer to. And it drove him mad. They began to eat away at the numbness that surrounded him and it became hard to breathe.

He no longer had a home.

Where the hell was he gonna stay? But that was a dumb question and he knew it. He'd be back in Kritiker's main base where he'd been trained in the first place. Omi shivered. He hated that place. The shivering continued. He didn't want to go back there.

He never wanted to go back there again.

The shivering got worse until it was tugging at the I.V's in his arm.

He hadn't done anything wrong! So why were they doing this to him? Why?

But that answer he knew at least. The accident looked suspicious; the reasons behind it were unclear. And though it truly had been an accident and there hadn't been any reason behind it—they still thought it could be a suicide attempt. Mentally unbalanced.

A sharp pain made him yell out and he looked on in amazement as little pearls of blood came from two little wounds on his hand where Faithful had just bitten him.

'Are you quite done with the bout of self-pity?' The kitten's tail swished angrily from behind the small body. He must have seen something in the boy's large blue eyes that answered him 'cause Faithful sniffed loudly and then went on to add something else. 'Good. You have company.' That statement caused Omi to snap his head up and straighten his shoulders. He looked at the door and had to wait a few minutes before it actually opened. When it did, it revealed an angry looking Ken with a harassed looking Yoji trying to placate him and the ever so unshakable Aya. He blinked at them with incomprehension. What were they doing here? Didn't they know? Hadn't they been told? If he was gonna be on review than they were no longer permitted to see him.

"Are you ok?" Ken demanded. If he was here to be comforting, the tall brunet had a strange way of showing it, thought Faithful as he decided it was high time for him to go perch on Omi's good shoulder. He made his way there, expertly jumping and landing on the boy's young and slim shoulder without causing the boy pain or needing help. From there Faithful blinked large violet eyes and watched the scene unfold.

"Ken-kun?" Omi asked, unsure of how to answer. He was pitifully trying to get a smile back onto his face. "I'm all right. Are you ok though? You seem," Angry? Pissed as hell? "…troubled." Faithful snorted in Omi's ear at the boy's insistence of downplaying the whole event while just moments ago he'd been in a cloud of depression. Humans and their logic!

"Troubled isn't the word I would use." Yoji muttered tiredly as he dragged a chair up to Omi's hospital bed. He sat on it the wrong way so that he could rest his chin on the back of the chair while still look at the younger assassin's face. "Raging lunatic is more like it. He nearly attacked Manx and Birman this morning, afternoon— whatever." He waved his hand lazily. It did nothing to lessen the heavy atmosphere or the feel of tight anger that laced his own voice.

"They're wrong!" Ken hissed. "They have no right to do this to you…"

"Oh." Omi said quietly. All failed attempts of smiling were pushed aside. "So you have been told."

"Yes." It was Aya's turn to join the conversation. He had been glaring at the cat before hand and truth be told hadn't found a need to say anything. Still didn't.

'Then don't.' The kitten thought loudly, fur standing on edge at being looked upon with such… such…impudence! Alanna's descendent needed a good speaking to!

"It won't be forever." The boy said weakly avoiding their eyes.

"Damn straight." Ken muttered darkly and without giving anyone much warning, he wrapped the younger assassin in his arms. Omi's eyes widened in pain and shock. Faithful hissed as he was rudely pushed off his perch. The kitten fell onto the bed, barely able to stay on its four paws. "It's not even going to take place…" The words the brunet spoke then were soft and Omi was only able to hear them through the other's screams because Ken had whispered them directly into his ear.

"KEN!" Aya and Yoji screamed at the same time. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Yoji stood up and went as if to grab the other. He stopped when a gentle glow started to surround the two on the bed. Only Faithful saw past the glow of magic to see Numair's spirit behind Ken's form, his own descendent. The mage winked at the cat before fully turning his concentration at his present task.

'Took you long enough.' The cat muttered more to himself than to anyone else.

"What the hell is going on?" Yoji asked. He turned to Aya for help but saw at the ashen colored face, that the redhead didn't know how to react either. Both men were being closely watched by Faithful who was ready to stop them at any cost if they tried to interfere with the healing. "Aya…" The glowing started to dim and Omi was released from Ken's hold. But Ken was not the one who looked up and spoke next.

"Faithful. It has already begun." The voice was the same one Ken had spoken in the night before and Aya felt goose bumps rise upon his flesh as a chill took over him. "The two worlds are merging as the barrier between them weakens. Already he was able to perceive the immortals." Faithful snapped his head at that, his young fur rising at the mere thought of those creatures loose once more. Numair sighed behind Ken. "Your task is great. I…I am not yet able to cross over to this world. Please, teach him and the others as much as you can." The cat bowed its head gently. "I sense the magic that runs through my own veins in him. And perhaps, a touch of wild magic in the boy you chose. As for Alanna's heir…" Aya took a step back as Ken turned to look at him. A strange smile touched the soccer player's face. "I'm sure you already know that he is exactly like our dear friend." The smile disappeared and the face resumed its previously serious look. "When I come, she will be at my side. Never fear Faithful, help will soon come." And then Ken dropped to the floor. The three other assassins who had all been frozen suddenly found themselves able to move. Omi was out of his bed, IVs coming out of his arms and making blood drip from the wounds he created. He sank to the ground where his friend lay.

"Ken-kun!" Faithful walked to the side of the bed.

'He's fine.' The cat purred gently. 'He is simply tired. Healing you has cost him much energy.' Omi blinked at the cat with fear in wide blue eyes.

"What are you?!" He cried. Omi gently placed Ken's head in his lap, cradling it as if it was the most precious of things. Yoji came to the boy's side shakily, his hand coming to reach for Ken's neck to check for a pulse. Faithful did not blink as he stared into the eyes of his chosen.

'Faithful.' The cat said softly. 'Simply Faithful…'

"How is this possible?" Omi started weakly. He looked at Ken's pale face and the image blurred from the tears that were threatening to spill over. "He healed me…Yoji-kun…" The boy looked at the older man who was leaning against the nearest wall, breathing a sigh of relief and then Omi looked at Aya who was still where he had last stood. "Aya-kun, Ken…Ken-kun healed me." Yoji pressed his hands to his forehead.

"That's not possible, Omi." The older man whispered, his nerves totally shot. He wanted a goddamn cigarette. Aya took a step forward as he saw the stubborn look make its way on Omi's face. The small boy started to remove the bandages that hid his injuries from the rest of the world.

"Om—" The redhead started. But it was too late. The white and red bandage fell to the floor and revealed flawless skin. There was no trace of the accident left on Omi's small body. Aya felt a headache coming.

"This isn't happening." Yoji muttered.

'But it is.' The two older men paled even more as they suddenly heard the kitten's 'voice' in their heads. 'Get him onto the bed Omi. It will be an hour or two before he wakes.' The little black bundle of fur hopped off the bed and looked at the three, expecting to be obeyed. 'You should lay next to him as well and get some sleep. Even if he healed you, your body will be tired.' The small tail swished slightly back and forth. 'Once the both of you wake up, we will need to leave this place. It will no longer be safe.' Aya rocked back on his heels, feeling distinctly overwhelmed. It was Omi who reacted first, eyes wide as his hand left Ken's temple to reach out for Aya.

"Aya!" His call seemed to reach the taller man and snap him out of whatever state he'd been diving into. "Aya…Yoji…"

"We're fine." Aya muttered, answering for both of the older men. "We're fine." He went over and heaved Ken off of Omi's lap before placing the brunet on the bed. "Get in bed, Omi."

"But…"

'Omi.' Two pair of amethyst colored eyes turned to glare at him. 'In bed.' Meekly, the younger boy did as he was told, carefully curling himself next to Ken. His back was touching the other man's body and the simple contact and warmth it brought him, made his body relax. The kitten hopped onto the bed, misjudged the distance and was hanging on the side. Aya reached and grabbed it carefully by the skin behind its neck. He brought it up to his face for a moment and found himself the recipient of one mighty glare.

"You have some explaining to do." He said coldly before letting the furred thing fall onto the bed where Omi scooped it up. Faithful would have shaken himself if it hadn't been for the boy taking him into his arms and petting him.

"You're talking to a cat." Yoji muttered. The man hadn't moved. "A cat, Aya. A fucking cat."

"Shut up Kudoh."

A slight violet light surrounded Omi who yawned. The sound drowned the purring noise. And Aya felt another headache coming on. Why hadn't they seen it yesterday? How could they have missed it? The man took a step away from the bed, again and again until his back hit the wall. It seemed so obvious now, the cat always in direct contact with Omi and the boy always relaxing or looking better because of that contact. And then Ken… Aya's gaze shifted to the soccer player.

What did all of this even mean?

The light around the child faded and the kitten shook himself free of Omi's sleepy hold, as comfortable as it was. The redhead, Alanna's descendent was right.

There was some explaining to do.

He hopped over Ken's prone body and then sat itself down at the edge of the bed. Daintily the kitten picked up one paw and licked at it carefully.

'What would you like to know, Alanna's little one?'

To Be Continued…


End file.
